Cheryl Hardwick
Cheryl E. Hardwick (b. 1944)Copyright encyclopedia is a composer & keyboardist who wrote several songs for SESAME STREET. Hardwick began performing at an early age, participating in minstrel shows in Brownsville Pennsylvania. She sang, danced, played the piano, & was known as "Brownsville’s own version of Shirley Temple". She later formalized her talent at Juilliard, studying as a keyboard artist & earning a master's degree in piano performance. In 1975, Hardwick became 1 of 2 keyboard players in the Saturday Night Live band, wrote song sketches for the show, & later became Musical Director in 1986.Ancestry.com "Brownsville Minstrel Show Performers Went On To Successful Show Business Careers" by Glenn Tunney, December 10, 2000 Hardwick took a hiatus from SNL to write songs for SESAME STREET beginning in 1980. She had previously composed music to lyrics by Alaina Reed (who would go on to play Olivia in the TV series) which were performed by Reed in the 70s at the Reno Sweeney nightclub in New York City.New York Times "Alaina Reed, Bold & Earthy, Sings At Reno Sweeney" by John Rockwell, July 20, 1975 She was part of the team of SESAME STREET musical personnel that won the Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction & Composition in 1990. As a performer on SESAME STREET, Hardwick provided voices of 1 of the Oinker Sisters & 1 of How Now Brown's Moo Wave cows. She also played keyboard on several 1970s SESAME STREET record albums, including Let Your Feelings Show!, Signs!, & Aren’t You Glad You’re You?. Her other credits include playing keyboard on The Wiz, writing songs for Big Daddy, Billy Madison (both with Adam Sandler), Stuart Saves His Family (with Al Franken), & It’s Pat (with Julia Sweeney), & she appeared as a member of the SNL band in the Andy Kaufman biopic Man on the Moon (with Jim Carrey). ''SESAME STREET'' Song Credits File:14 Carrot Love.jpg|"14 Carrot Love" File:ABC Disco.jpg|"ABC Disco" File:2125 d.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:A Baby's Life|A Baby’s Life]]" File:3161 x.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Birdland (song)|'BIRD'land]]" File:Cereal Girl.jpg|"Cereal Girl" File:Come Join Us.jpg|"Come Join Us" File:Cookie Monster's Computer Song.jpg|"Computer Song" File:The Countess Counts.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:The Countess Counts|The Countess Count'''s]]" File:Dee Dee Dee Dee Dog.jpg|"Dee Dee Dee Dee Dog" File:Disco Toothbrush.jpg|"Disco Toothbrush" File:3047 e.jpg|"Down-Home Tummy-Fillin'-Good for You Healthy Food" File:Worms 1.jpg|"[[Earth, Rain and Mud|Earth, '''RAIN & MUD]]"|link=Earth, Rain and Mud File:Let's All Exercise.jpg|"Exercise" File:A Friend for All Seasons.jpg|"A Friend for All Seasons" File:The Gaga Father.jpg|"The Gaga Father" File:Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun.jpg|"[[Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun|'GROUCH' Girls DON’T Wanna Have Fun]]"|link=Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun File:Monsterpiece Theater Guys & Dolls.jpg|"Guys & Dolls" File:Hair Brush.jpg|"Hair Brush" File:I Get There.jpg|"I Get There" File:2123 g k.jpg|"I’ll Never Run Out of Love" File:2107 o.jpg|"If You Listen to a Tune" File:Just Throw It My Way.jpg|"[[Just Throw It My Way|Just Throw IT MY Way]]"|link=Just Throw It My Way File:Kids Just Love to Brush.jpg|"Kids Just Love to Brush" File:2164 e.jpg|"The Middle of the Night Whisper Song" File:3047 g.jpg|"Nine, Nine, Nine" File:Oh, How I Miss My X.jpg|"Oh, How I Miss My X" File:3047 b.jpg|"Proud & Happy" File:Put It in the Trash Can.jpg|"[[Put It in the Trash Can|Put IT in the TRASH CAN]]"|link=Put It in the Trash Can File:7 Goldfish.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Seven Goldfish|Seven Goldfish]]" File:Singing in the Shower.jpg|"Singing in the Shower" File:Spring is Here.jpg|"Spring is Here" File:Standing at the Bus Stop Sign.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Standing at the Bus Stop Sign|Standing at the Bus Stop Sign]]" File:Street Garden Cooperation.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Street Garden Cooperation|'STREET' Garden Cooperation]]" File:That Makes Three.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:That Makes Three|That Makes Three]]" File:3047 c.jpg|"T-O-A-S-T-E-R" File:The Paperclip.jpg|"The Paperclip" File:The Shagri-Las.jpg|"The Shagri-Las" File:That's How We Got Here.jpg|"That's How I Got Here" File:We Call Them All Important.jpg|"We Call Them All Important" File:We'll Watch Out for You.jpg|"We'll Watch Out for You" External links *Cheryl Hardwick on IMDb Proof Videos [[Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun|'GROUCH' Girls DON’T Wanna Have Fun]] File:"Sesame Street" - "Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun" HD File:"Sesame Street" "Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun" HD File:"Sesame Street" - "Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun" HD style File:"Sesame Street" - "Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun" in HD File:"Sesame Street" "Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun" HD style File:"Sesame Street" "Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun" File:Sesame Street "Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun" File:Sesame Street Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun File:"Sesame Street" - "Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun" File:Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun (Villainess Tribute) File:Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun File:"Sesame Street" - "Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun" kinda cut off [[Put It in the Trash Can|Put IT in the TRASH CAN]] File:Sesame Street - "In the Trash Can" File:"Put It in the Trash Can" [[Earth, Rain and Mud|Earth, RAIN & MUD]] File:Sesame Street Earth, Rain & Mud Sung By Slimey & Band [[Just Throw It My Way|Just Throw IT MY Way]] File:Sesame Street - Just Throw It My Way File:"Sesame Street" - "Just Throw It My Way" File:Oscar the Grouch singin "Just Throw It My Way" in German See also *Cheryl Hardwick on the Muppet Wiki *Cheryl Hardwick on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Page Navigation Hardwick, Cheryl Hardwick, Cheryl Category:Pages Category:Articles